Retrato
by Lyeth
Summary: Conversaciones mientras Remus retrata a Sirius desnudo. Reto de la comunidad Pervertdays.


Mi primer fic slash. Es para un reto de la comunidad pervertdays de LJ, donde tenía que utilizar las palabras **grafito, grácil, grado, gincana y guinda** en un fic de menos de 800 palabras.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no son míos, si no de la ya no tan maravillosa JK Rowling

* * *

-¿Puedes dejar de moverte? Intento hacerlo rápido, pero resulta imposible si te mueves a cada rato.

-Estás muy equivocado si pretendes que me quede quieto en esta incómoda posición de maricón mientras tú terminas el maldito dibujo. Me rehúso.

-Eso es exactamente lo que pretendo. Tú me pediste que te retratara, así que ahora te quedas quieto y dejas de hacer pucheros. Y te recuerdo que tú _eres_ maricón.

-¿Pucheros? ¡No estoy haciendo pucheros! Y aquí el maricón eres tú, yo sólo _me acuesto _con un maricón.

-Por supuesto, los Black no hacen pucheros –le dice Lupin, rodando los ojos.

-Está bien, voy a quedarme quieto, pero vas a tener que compensarme luego, Lunático.

-Lo que digas, Canuto, lo que digas.

Sirius esta recostado de lado en un sofá, con la cabeza apoyada en uno de sus brazos y sonriendo provocativamente. A Remus no le resulta nada de fácil concentrarse en el dibujo, sobre todo porque a Sirius no se le ha ocurrido nada mejor que pedirle que lo retrate desnudo. Lleva alrededor de media hora retocando el rostro y el pecho, para no tener que comenzar a dibujar las partes de abajo. Pero no puede retrasarlo mucho más: repasar tantas veces la misma parte estropeará el dibujo.

-¿Por qué no sigues dibujando, Lupin?

-Se me acabó el grafito, tendré que ir a buscar otro.

-¿Eso significa un recreo de algunos minutos en el cual puedo tener libertad para mover mi cuerpo como más se me antoje?

-No. Significa que te quedas en el sofá sin moverte hasta que yo vuelva y pueda terminar el dibujo.

-Lupin, si no me muevo ahora se me acalambrará cada parte de mi cuerpo y luego no podré moverme en una semana. Ya no siento la punta de los dedos.

-Deja de llorar, Sirius. Tú quisiste esto; teniéndote desnudo, yo preferiría hacer otras cosas.

Sirius se levanta del sofá y, moviéndose de manera grácil y elegante, camina hasta ubicarse detrás de Lupin, abrazándolo por la cintura y besándolo detrás de la nuca.

-¿Algo como esto? –pregunta Sirius, acariciando a Remus por debajo de la camisa.

Remus intenta controlarse, quiere separarse de él, decirle que vuelva al sofá, ir por el grafito y terminar el maldito dibujo de una buena vez. Mentira, quiere voltearse y olvidar el dibujo.

-Más como esto –responde Remus, dándose vuelta y besándolo en la boca, con una mano en su cabello y con la otra acariciando hacia abajo y hacia arriba la reciente erección de Sirius.

-Eres un maldito pervertido, Lunático.

-En eso me aventajas por mucho.

-Eres un maricón sin remedio.

-Y tú un maricón al fin y al cabo.

Se besan, se rozan, se frotan, se lamen en lugares que descubren una y otra vez. Cicatrices, rasguños, mordidas. Marcas de encuentros anteriores, y lugares donde habrá marcas de encuentros futuros.

-Terminemos el dibujo –le dice Remus, respirando entrecortadamente y logrando separarse un par de centímetros.

-¿Piensas dibujarme así? –pregunta Sirius, señalando la notoria erección entre sus piernas.

-No veo por qué no, después de todo sólo veremos este dibujo nosotros.

-Y mi madre cuando se lo envíe por correo, así que, pensándolo mejor, dibújame así.

-¿Piensas enviárselo a tu madre?

-Sí, como regalo de Navidad. ¿Crees que le guste?

-Lo que no puedo creer es que haya tal grado de estupidez en una sola persona. En serio, ¿cómo te aguantas?

-Son años de práctica.

-Debí suponerlo. Vuelve al sillón y ponte en la misma posición, yo voy por el grafito.

Vuelven a como estaban antes, Sirius en el sofá. Remus de pie frente a él, retratándolo, agradeciendo tener una excusa para mirarlo descaradamente sin tener que dar explicaciones.

-Lunático, ¿dónde aprendiste a dibujar de esa manera?

-En mi antiguo colegio muggle, la profesora decidió enviarme al sicólogo porque era un "niño especial". Éramos varios niños. Nos hacían una especia de gincana en que pasábamos por estaciones y dibujábamos lo que allí nos pedían. Mi madre vio esos dibujos y decidió que tenía talento, por lo que me inscribió en clases de arte, y aquí me tienes ahora.

-Comprendo. Así como mi madre me inscribió a mí en clases de magia negra, la tuya te inscribió en clases de arte.

-¿Tu madre te inscribió en clases de magia negra? –Remus parece alarmado.

-Ya sabes, tradición Black. Fui a esas clases hasta que, en un ataque de rabia, convertí a mi instructor en alguna fruta. Pudo haber sido una uva o una guinda, no lo recuerdo.

-¿Qué lo convertiste en qué? –Remus está claramente alarmado.

-De acuerdo, eso no era verdad. Pero sí hice que se le cayera el pelo, y desde entonces no quiso volver a enseñarme.

-Comprobada la teoría de la estupidez. Dibujo terminado.


End file.
